Drunken Monkeys
by Kari Kasumi
Summary: Duo and his sisters have moved and now they have to deal with the evils of a new high school and crazy sports teams (heero is first other chara we meet)
1. Drunken Monkeys Begin

Drunken Monkeys

(A/N: Hi, I'm Kari. This is my solo story. It's a lovely little Gundam fan fic that I really hope you will like. I don't own GW but I do own the original characters in this story. Duo was adopted into the Maxwell family when he was 2, he has an older sister and a younger one, and they are from NYC! The title of the story is the name of their band. They just moved from NYC to LA and are starting school. Enjoy.)

Chapter One: School Bites

Duo Maxwell, Dannie Maxwell, and Heidi Maxwell strode to the office window, ready to start the first day at the new school. Duo and his older sister Dannie were juniors, and their little sister Heidi was to be placed in the sophomore class.

"Duo," Heidi mumbled in a small voice. "People are looking at me funny." Her English accent made her seem younger that she was, and between her siblings she seemed younger still.

"Well, you had to dye your hair blue, violet, and red, even though you knew we were moving before our concert," Dannie informed her little sis. Dannie had just turned seventeen before the move from New York City to Los Angeles, and knew that her fourteen-year-old sister wasn't taking the move well at all.

"Heidi, you will be fine. Trust me. And we can recruit new members for the band. I promise that Drunken Monkeys won't die. I won't let it happen," Duo insisted. The Drunken Monkeys had been their band in New York and Heidi had been the drummer. Unlike his sisters, he was accent free, having been adopted when he was little and not picking up the English accent.

"Okay," Heidi whispered, tugging at the safety-pinned hem of her pink tank top. She tightened the knot that kept her plaid flannel shirt around her hips and fingered one of the six chains that hung from her belt loops. A set of drumsticks kept her long hair from her face while another pair of sticks stuck out from one of the cargo pockets of her baggy black jeans.

"Hello, may I help you?" A woman in her sixties was at the office window, looking at the siblings.

"Yeah. We just transferred from NYC and we need our schedules," Dannie explained, her voice light.

"Names?"

"Dannie Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, and Heidi Maxwell," was Dannie's prompt response.

"Ah," the woman said, pushing her bifocals up the bridge of her nose. "Here we are." She passed Dannie a stack of forms. "Have your parents fill out all the colored papers, you fill out all of the white ones, and your schedules are there on top. If you would like, you may go to the auditorium and fill out what you can, and then you may go down the hall, to the library, ask for Mrs. Delson, and she will show you to your classes."

"Thank you very much," replied Dannie politely, speaking for her siblings.

Duo and Heidi smiled at the old woman and looked behind them to see the auditorium. With Dannie leading them, they found seats in the back row, hoping not to disturb the class that was in session in the farther forward seats.

"Okay, Duo. You can rant now," Dannie whispered. She knew that Duo wouldn't be able to hold his ranting nature at bay for much longer anyway.

"Thank God," Duo's words gushed. "They call this a school? Where are all the students roaming the halls? This must be a prep academy right? God, I'm going to die. If the entire city is like this, I don't think that we will be able to find new band members. I say we just fly Melissa and Trowa out here and be done with it."

Heidi smiled at her big brother's words. She knew the real reason that Duo wanted Melissa and Trowa here. Melissa Baxter and Trowa Barton were the two people that completed Drunken Monkeys, and Duo loved both of them to death. Mel and Tro had been two of Duo, Dannie, and her own best friends. It made Heidi giggle that it took this long for Duo to bring up the idea of flying them here to LA.

"Duo, we will find band mates. I know we will. LA is NYC's sister city. There has to be punkies here," Dannie explained.

Duo smiled. He knew that they would find band mates. It was just his way to rant before he actually accepted what was going to happen. "Okay, okay. We can put up flyers tomorrow. Let me see my schedule."

Dannie passed the piece of paper to him, took her own, and gave Heidi hers.

Before Heidi looked at her schedule, she told Duo something that she just remembered. "Oh, yeah. About Trowa; he's transferring here so he can be with his dad."

Duo looked sharply at the fourteen-year-old. "How long have you known about this?"

Heidi shrank into her chair. "Since the day we left NYC. Tro told me right before we left. He told me not to tell until we got here."

"We got here three days ago! When were you planning to tell me?" Duo huffed.

"Um. I was gonna let it be a surprise."

"When is he going to be at school?" Dannie asked, strangely calm.

"I think next week. He wasn't transferring until we left. He didn't want to leave at the same time we did. Said it would have been too hard on Mel," replied Heidi. Duo was beginning to scare her as he glared.

"I understand," Duo decided, his expression softening. "It would have been too hard on Mel to loose so many people at the same time."

"Okay. Well, I'll fill out our stuff, seeing as there isn't that much and you two look over your schedules." Dannie said, already writing on the white sheets of paper.

Looking at his schedule, Duo saw nothing out of the ordinary, just a lot of computer classes. Just how he liked it. He glanced at Heidi's schedule, violet eyes taking in her classes. The lists were identical.

"Heidi? How in hell did you get all the same classes as me?" He asked, voice a little bit shaky.

Heidi read the scrawl along the right side of the page. 'Sorry, but here all the classes you chose were full. We had to bump you up to junior classes. Sorry for the inconvenience. Your parents have been informed and consented to your change to the junior class.' Heidi's head spun. People were going to think she was a freaky genius or something. She didn't want that. She already had enough problems being a sophomore at the age of fourteen.

"Heidi?" Duo asked again, seeing his younger sister's eyes shifting constantly along with the color going light and dark and light again. It made him nervous; something bad happened when the color of her eyes changed rapidly like that.

"They bumped me up a grade. Again. Mom and Dad even allowed them to," Heidi whispered. Her voice held no emotion.

Dannie caught the lack of emotion in her sister's voice and the slightly scared look in Duo's eyes. "Heidi, honey. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you and neither will Duo. Don't worry about it. No one will think that you are a freaky genius like they did when you were bumped to sophomore back in NYC."

Heidi's eyes dropped back to the normal pale blue green and stopped shifting uncontrollably. "Alright. Are you done with our forms? So we can get to class. Mine and Duo's first is a computer class. I need electronics right now to take my mind off of the grade change."

Duo and Dannie looked at each other over Heidi. They both knew that Heidi was upset and her need for electronics proved it.

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's turn this stuff in to the office and get to the library," Dannie spoke quietly and stood, adjusting her bag on her shoulders and pushing her younger sibs out of the isle.

Yup, chapter one, complete. Poor Heidi and Duo. Well, I guess that this is it until next time. I'll update when I can.

Ja ne.

Kari


	2. Classes

Drunken Monkeys

(A/N: Yeah, I'm back with chapter two. I hope you like. This is my second story that actually has a really decent plot to it. I do not own GW and I guess that it's okay though. Well, read on.)

* * *

Where we left off:

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's turn this stuff in to the office and get to the library," Dannie spoke quietly and stood, adjusting her bag on her shoulders and pushing her younger sibs out of the isle.

* * *

Chapter Two: Classes

Together the three Maxwells walked from the auditorium to the office across the hall. Dannie had their completed forms in her hands and Heidi had shoved the forms for their parents into her sister's bag.

"We finished our forms," Duo addressed the woman at the desk in the office.

"Set them there. You may go to your classes now. But since you will be a little bit late by the time that you get there, I'll write you all passes." The woman stood and walked slowly to the front window. Grabbing the pencil from behind her ear, she jotted Dannie's name on one of the pink pass slips and Duo and Heidi's on another. "Just write your class on there and you will not be counted tardy."

"Thank you," Heidi whispered. The woman nodded.

Duo pulled his two sisters away from the office window and down the hall. Surprisingly there were slackers in the halls, contradicting Duo's earlier subject of rant. Approaching the library, Duo smiled at how big it was.

"Yeah it's big, but not even ¾ the size of the one back in our old h.s." Heidi smirked. She loved libraries and books almost as much as electronics.

"Shut up Heidi," Duo mumbled.

Sitting in a chair, a young woman was reading while twirling a strand of her long dyed blond hair. A nametag on her shirt labeled her as Mrs. Delson.

"Hello. The office lady told us to come to you to help us find our classes," Heidi spoke, poking the lady in the shoulder.

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Delson mumbled absently, flapping a hand at Heidi. "What are your first classes?"

"Computer Tech," Duo and Heidi replied at once.

"AP Calculus," Dannie whispered, taking Heidi's place as the shy girl.

"Okay. The AP Calc. is on this floor, so we will go there first, and the Comp. Tech is in the other building on second floor. Let's go." Setting her book down, Mrs. Delson stood, gazed longingly at the thick book, and motioned for the siblings to follow her. Tugging at the hem of her blue-black blazer, she strode purposefully from the library, the Maxwells in tow.

"She likes books," Duo whispered, stating the obvious.

"Duh, why else would she have become a librarian?" Dannie whispered back at her little brother.

"I started as the school's Computer Technologies teacher. But then I got pregnant and decided that running around the building all day helping middle aged computer illiterate teachers find their roll lists wasn't the most pleasing of work. I chose to sit in the library and catalogue books all day." Mrs. Delson's voice startled Dannie and Duo into jumping.

"Ha!" Heidi laughed loudly at her older siblings' reactions. "If you had been paying attention and not whispering secretively, you wouldn't have been scared!"

Duo and Dannie glared at their sister. The little one was being a bit too forward.

"Shut up Heidi!" Duo said once more.

Mrs. Delson smiled knowingly at the siblings. The young one, Heidi, must have overstepped the boundaries that the other two had set for her during school. Poor kid, Mrs. Delson thought, seeing a bit of herself in the girl.

Rounding a corner to a deserted hallway, the librarian stopped. "That," she said, pointing to a door at the end of the hall, "is the AP calculus room. I advise you to be careful around your classmates. They don't do well with new students."

"What do you mean? Are they violent?" Dannie asked, suddenly unsure of if she wanted to take her hard classes.

"Not violent, per se. They're just a bit obsessive compulsive and very secluded for being as smart as they are. Most of the other students in this school hate the smart ones to some extent," the librarian explained.

"Oh, okay. I can deal with that. It's like my old class." Dannie heaved a sigh of relief. For a moment she had thought that the class might have actually been dangerous.

"Alright. We leave you here." Mrs. Delson turned; leading the other two back toward the library. Leading them past the double doors of her own domain, she detoured to the left and down another hall, out some doors and into an open area. Continuing straight along, she entered another building, still towing Duo and Heidi. One more left turn and a short walk up a flight of stairs took them into an empty hall with only one door.

"Here you are. Mr. Eddies is not that bad. Don't be frightened by his appearance. He is harmless." The blond turned to leave.

"Wait. I need to ask something," Heidi stated. She approached the woman. "Are there going to be second semester cheerleading tryouts?"

Mrs. Delson looked confused for a moment. "Yes, but I don't think that you are cheering material."

Duo gaped at the librarian. "Um, you should not have said that."

"What?" she inquired.

"Heidi has been a cheerleader for the past three years. Her appearance may be a bit grungy but she is a very good cheerleader and acts just like the rest of them when she puts on the uniform," Duo explained.

Mrs. Delson looked Heidi over. She took in the girl's lean form, her strong arms, and proud face, didn't miss the pink polish and very school spirit-ish "Go CATS" drawn on her right hand in what appeared to be her old school colors.

"I am cheering material. I always have been. I just also happen to be in a punk band called Drunken Monkeys," Heidi exclaimed, going into a triple back flip with a round off finish. She stuck the landing easily, the little section of routine being her favorite.

"Show off," Duo mumbled, grinning despite his words.

"Blah," Heidi retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Tryouts are tomorrow afternoon, in the gym. I hope to see you there," Mrs. Delson said as she walked away.

Duo and Heidi looked at each other and burst in to fits of almost hysterical laughter. Duo was clutching his sides helplessly as Heidi's hand flew up to cover her mouth. Their noise attracted the attention of the students inside the room, as the teacher yanked to door open to see what was going on.

"What are you doing out in the hallway?! Class started twenty minutes ago," Mr. Eddies demanded. His appearance was indeed frightening; the man was huge, standing almost as tall as the doorway, and was extremely tattooed. His shaggy elbow length black hair was slightly frizzy and gave him the appearance of Hagrid from the Harry Potter books, save for the lack of beard.

"Um," Duo started intelligently. He was snapped from his laughing fit at the site of the man. "Heidi and I just transferred from NYC, and we were late getting all of our stuff in."

"I'm Heidi Maxwell and this is Duo Maxwell. This is Computer Technologies, right?" Heidi asked nervously. The man reminded her of one of Duo's drama coaches, but still made her nervous.

"Ah, new students," Mr. Eddies mumbled, his expression softening. "Come in. This is Comp Tech. You said you came from NYC?"

Heidi followed the huge man, tugging Duo along with her. "Yeah. We are from NYC. Why? You been there?"

"Yes sir. I was there last year. I was a drama coach for a while. If I remember correctly, it was for the school with the cats as their mascot," Mr. Eddies replied.

Duo looked at the man, finally realizing why he looked familiar. "Donny Eddies?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"I was one of your students. My best friend was Melissa Baxter, the troublemaker." Duo laughed, remembering the trouble he and Melissa had gotten into during the first month of drama.

"Oh, the Baxter girl. I remember you now." Mr. Eddies laughed, a rough sound like a dog bark. "Take a seat. Whatever computer you choose will be yours for the year. Today, since it is the end of semester, is a surfing day. But if you want to do anything to the computer and you know how to config, go ahead." Nodding to the last row of empty computers, the large man took his own seat in front of his own computer.

Heidi grinned at Duo. "Did he just say that I could do ANYthing to my computer?"

"Yeah," Duo said uncertainly. Then it hit him. "No! Heidi, no! You can't start that already," Duo freaked out. He sat behind one computer and pulled Heidi to sit at the one next to him. "You can't put a transmitter into the computer right now. You can't start hacking into other people's computers yet. And don't get me started with your other "activities." You need to be good for at least the first week here."

"Duo," Heidi whined. "I'm not going to be all "terrorist e-mails" again. I only did that twice and the President knew I was joking."

Duo sighed, knowing that his little sister was beyond his control. Staring at the computer screen, he began typing lines of code, just on the desktop, not trying to hack, just remembering codes. After twenty minutes of remembering codes for some of the strangest things, Duo's hands stilled. The reason? There was typing appearing on his screen, but it wasn't from him or from Heidi.

* * *

Hahaha! I'm evil! Cliffhanger.

Dun kill me but please review. I will post lots more, I think…

Ja ne

Kari


End file.
